Parfaitement imparfait
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Quiero que entremos al departamento como uno solo -respondió el rubio guiñando un ojo de manera encantadora. El tenia razón, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y vivir juntos seria maravilloso. ¿Que podría salir mal? (Para el concurso de Wattpad: #PrimeraVezMLB creado por @SpotsOn ClawsOut Pareja: Marichat/Adrinette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #PrimeraVezMLB**

 **(Creado por SpotsOn_ClawsOut)**

 **(Marinette /Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

"En la vida, siempre hay una primera vez para todo" ¿Cuántas veces Marinette no había escuchado esta frase? ¿Y cuántas veces no se lo había dicho a ella misma?

Durante sus 23 años de vida, había tenido el placer de vivir muchas primeras veces. Desde algo tan simple como su primer día en la escuela o la primera pelea con sus padres, hasta momentos inolvidables como el día en que se había convertido en Ladybug, la heroína de París. Su primera cita con Adrien, su primer beso, cuando había descubierto que el era Chat Noir o incluso, la primera vez que ambos habían hecho el amor.

Sin embargo, ese año era decisivo para ella. Ese año había decidido vivir por primera vez una de las experiencias mas emocionantes y aterradoras de su vida, había decidido hacer varios cambios en ella y por consiguiente en su vida, o mejor dicho, en su forma de ver y sentir la vida.

Para su sorpresa, Adrien pensaba igual que ella.

Ambos deseaban tomar las riendas y ser independientes de sus padres, querían rentar un departamento y mantenerse por ellos mismos, incluso cuando sabían que aquello era un camino muy duro de recorrer. Por lo que, ante aquella situación ambos habían decidido compartir juntos esa primera vez.

Si, ese año era decisivo para ella porque había decidido vivir por primera vez una de las experiencias mas emocionantes y aterradoras de su vida, pero con Adrien, el hombre que amaba y el mejor compañero que jamas pudo haber soñado. Aquel que conocía incluso su secreto mas grande y que ademas, lo compartía. ¿Quien mejor que el? Estaba claro que nadie.

Entonces, ¿Por que sus piernas temblaban tanto? ¿Por que su corazon latía histérico y sus manos sudaban sin control? ¿Por que sentía que le costaba respirar?

"Nervios" Se respondió a si misma, tratando de mantener la calma mientras permanecía de pie con Adrien a su lado. Observando casi con terror la puerta de madera de doble hoja que se encontraba frente a ellos, aquella que pertenecía al departamento en el que, de ahora en adelante, vivirían juntos. Una puerta sobria y muy elegante gracias a esos pequeños toques obscuros y a ese grabado de finas lineas en su superficie.

"¿Y si esto es un error?" se pregunto a si misma, comenzando a jugar con sus manos. Comenzando a pensar que tal vez se habían precipitado en esa decisión.

"Tranquila Marinette, todo saldrá bien" se regaño por su propia actitud, recordándose que era normal tener miedo pues las primeras veces siempre gozaban de esa cualidad.

-Mi lady, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Adrien preocupado, mirándola con una ceja arqueada y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras mantenía una de sus manos en la cadera y tocaba su barbilla con la otra.

Marinette rápidamente volteo a verlo y comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-Ehm, si claro... Estoy bien.

-Vamos, te conozco... ¿Que pasa? -insistió el tomándola de las manos e inclinándose a besarlas -No me digas que estas arrepentida.

-No, no... Es solo que... -Marinette suspiro resignada, sabiendo que no podía ocultarle nada al joven. Para el, ella era como un libro abierto -Adrien, ¿Y si esto no fue una buena idea?

Adrien la miro durante varios segundos y después le dedico una dulce sonrisa, una tan brillante y hermosa que fácilmente logro envolver a la chica en una paz que solo el podía transmitirle.

-Mi lady, tenemos dos años juntos, los dos tenemos trabajo y nos conocemos muy bien, sabemos incluso nuestros secretos mas grandes y nos amamos. ¿Por que no seria una buena idea? Yo estoy feliz de haber tomado esta decisión.

Marinette lo medito durante unos segundos y finalmente, asintió con una brillante sonrisa. Adrien satisfecho de su respuesta se inclino a besar sus labios con delicadeza, gozando del adictivo sabor y la suave textura que estos poseían. Sintiendose el hombre mas feliz del mundo por comenzar aquella aventura con ella.

-Te amo tanto, mi lady -susurro contra sus labios una vez que termino el beso.

-Y yo a ti, minou...Te amo -respondió ella maravillada, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven -Se que tienes razón pero estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Lo entiendo -dijo el, tomándola de la cintura y atrayendola a su cuerpo -Yo también lo estoy, pero no imagino vivir esto con nadie mas que no seas tu.

-Ni yo -dijo ella enternecida, acercándose a capturar de nuevo sus labios. Robandole el aliento y despertando las inconfundibles mariposas en su estomago.

Finalmente, cuando terminaron con el contacto y se alejaron, Marinette emocionada introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa.

Sus bellos ojos azul zafiro rápidamente se iluminaron al ver el interior. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas y el suelo de madera clara brillaba por la inmensa luz que entraba de las enormes ventanas y el balcón. ¡Era sencillamente inmejorable!

Pronto, la chica soltó un pequeño grito asustada al sentir como sin previo aviso, era levantada del suelo para ser cargada por los fuertes brazos de Adrien. Quien la sostenía de manera protectora, haciéndola sentir como si fuese una pequeña y frágil muñeca de porcelana.

-Adrien, ¿Que haces? -pregunto sonrojada.

-Quiero que entremos al departamento como uno solo -respondió el rubio guiñando un ojo de manera encantadora. Aumentando el rubor que cubría las mejillas de la chica.

Ya dentro del departamento, Adrien la deposito de nuevo en el piso y dando algunos pasos abrió los brazos.

-¡Al fin! ¡Desde este momento, este sera nuestro nuevo hogar! -exclamo tan ilusionado como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad.

Ella al ver la seguridad y la alegría del rubio, por fin logro olvidarse por completo de sus dudas y comenzó a reír para luego recorrer el departamento ilusionada, imaginando lo hermoso que les quedaría una vez pintaran y amueblaran.

-Esto es...

-¡Excelente, maravilloso, magnífico, estupendo, insuperable, excelso, primoroso, superior, extraordinario, asombroso! -le interrumpió Marinette extasiada, con las manos sobre sus mejillas y una expresión soñadora.

Adrien comenzó a reír y quitandole las manos, tomo su rostro para después inclinarse sobre ella. Ante sus acciones, Marinette lo miro con atención.

-Yo iba a decir, puuurrrrfecto... Pero tienes razón, es todo eso y mas.

Ella no pudo evitar reír avergonzada y tomándolo de las manos, lo obligo a soltarla. El tenia razón, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y vivir juntos seria maravilloso... Es decir, ¿Que podría salir mal?

-Si, si... Todo muy lindo y bla-bla-bla, pero ¿Y las cosas? -interrumpió la voz de Plagg, llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Es verdad, ahora tenemos que subir todo -asintió Marinette antes de rascar la cabeza del pequeño felino que volaba junto a Tikki. Causándole un sonrojo fácilmente.

-No hay problema, mi lady... -apuro a decir el chico -Tu gatito subirá todo en un segundo -añadió señalándose a si mismo mientras inflaba el pecho y levantaba el mentón con orgullo.

Marinette y Tikki rieron al verlo hacer aquello, pero pronto sus sonrisas se esfumaron al ver como Adrien se transformaba en Chat Noir, ignorando las quejas de Plagg para después caminar directo a la ventana que daba a la calle, donde sabia, se encontraba una lujosa camioneta que el mismo se había comprado tiempo atrás.

Asustada la chica de coletas abrió los ojos al ver lo que pretendía hacer y sin dudarlo, corrió hasta el para detenerlo tirando de su cola.

-¡No, no, espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Chat Noir le miro confundido.

-¿Por que no?

-Alguien podría verte y se preguntara ¿Por que Chat Noir, el héroe de París sube las maletas de una pareja a su departamento? Claramente, eso no es una emergencia.

-Marinette tiene razón, deben ser discretos -apoyo Tikki.

Resignado el joven torció la boca y suspiro.

-De acuerdo, mis bichitos. Entiendo -dicho esto, Chat Noir termino con su transformación. Expulsando de su anillo al pequeño kwami negro y volviendo a ser Adrien.

-¡Ja, que bueno! Por flojo -se burlo Plagg, cruzando sus bracitos y sacandole la lengua antes de volar hacia otra de las habitaciones. Logrando que tanto Tikki como Marinette rieran por sus palabras.

-Ja-ja-ja... Que gracioso -dijo Adrien entre dientes.

Al ver su molestia, Tikki decidió que lo mejor seria irse también así que comenzó a volar hacia donde Plagg se había marchado momentos antes. Marinette por su parte camino hasta la puerta mientras Adrien la seguía haciendo un puchero infantil. Sin embargo, al momento en que Marinette volteo a verlo, el rubio rápidamente cambio su expresión por una gran sonrisa.

Ella arqueando una ceja lo miro extrañada.

-Adrien, ¿Te molesta bajar y subir por tus maletas?

-¡No, no! -apuro a decir nervioso. Conocía demasiado bien el carácter que tenia su novia como Ladybug y sabia que si se quejaba, solo se dejarían venir problemas. Así que dando un largo suspiro, comenzó a caminar hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella -Es mas... No bajes, mi lady. Yo subo tus maletas.

-¿Y las cajas también? No gracias, yo puedo hacerlo. No soy ninguna inútil ¿Sabes?

-Lo se, pero...

-Si lo sabes no lo digas.

-No, yo nunca dije que...

-Ademas, yo siempre he hecho mis cosas.

Adrien arqueo una ceja.

-¿Insinúas que yo no?

-Solo digo que nunca he tenido quien me haga todo, gatito -respondió con orgullo.

Adrien empequeñeciendo los ojos indignado y Marinette comenzó a caminar al elevador, al ver aquello la molestia del chico desapareció y fue sustituida por una sonrisa torcida y una mirada divertida.

-Ehmm, bugaboo... -le llamo con voz dulce, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Si, minou?

-Permiteme recordarte, que el elevador esta en reparación.

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando que su novio tenia razón, habían tenido que subir por las escaleras a causa de aquello... ¡Y estaban en el sexto piso!

-Ahhh, si... Claro, yo... Ya, ya lo sabia -mintió descaradamente, riendo nerviosa mientras se alejaba del elevador y caminaba hasta los escalones. Completamente sonrojada.

-Si, seguro -se burlo el joven. Satisfecho al ver la sorpresa y el disgusto de ella.

Una hora después, la pareja termino de subir las ultimas cajas que habían logrado entrar en la camioneta. Aquellas que habían decidido eran demasiado importantes para viajar en la mudanza. Completamente agotados, se dejaron caer sentados al suelo, sabiendo que necesitaban con urgencia descansar de tanto bajar y subir escaleras.

-Lo hicimos -dijo el extendiendo su brazo con el puño cerrado. Su compañera sonrio y lo imito.

-Lo hicimos.

Un cómodo silencio inundo el ambiente mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con alegría y complicidad, siendo rodeados de un sin fin de maletas y cajas. Al recordar aquello, la chica suspiro y se levanto.

-Bueno gatito, ahora tenemos que desempacar.

La sonrisa de Adrien murió y la miro horrorizado.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora mismo? No, no... ¡Ni lo pienses!

Marinette lo miro con molestia.

-Vamos Adrien, levántate.

-¡No por favor, mi lady! Ten piedad, yo lo hago después o mañana -la interrumpió juntando sus manos en forma de suplica y mirándola con los ojos mas adorables que sabia hacer, conociendo la debilidad de su novia por aquellos "ojos de bebe" que curiosamente funcionaban de maravilla con el.

Pronto la mirada endurecida de la chica se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una mueca nerviosa que indicaba lo cerca que se encontraba de caer en su trampa.

-Pero...

-De verdad, estoy muy, muy, muuuuuy cansado -la interrumpió de nuevo, con voz lastimera.

Marinette gruño con frustracion y se dio una palmada en la frente. Consiente de que no podía ser fuerte con aquel truco.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Mas tarde lo hacemos.

Adrien sonrio radiante y se puso de pie.

-Gracias... Eres maravillosa -dijo tomándola de la mano y atrayendola a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Embriagándose con la calidez de aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto adoraba -¿Sabes lo que si me provoca hacer ahora mismo contigo? -pregunto el cerca de su oído. Haciendo uso del tono de voz mas provocativo que tenia. Estremeciéndola por el cálido contacto de su aliento y haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa traviesa.

-¿Que, gatito? -susurro acariciando su espalda.

Adrien abrió la boca para responder, pero...

-¡Comer! -grito a todo pulmón una voz cerca de ellos. Rompiendo con la magia del momento y asustandolos tanto que por inercia ambos se alejaron para mirar al responsable.

Tikki comenzó a reír nerviosa, soltando a Plagg del abrazo en el que lo tenia envuelto. Al parecer había intentado callarlo en vano pues la molestia del felino era mas que notoria.

-Oigan, yo se que están emocionados y todo pero me muero de hambre. ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen hambre? ¡Yo si, y quiero mi queso! ¡Necesito mi queso! -comenzó a gritar alterado -¿Saben que solo he desayunado? ¡Esto es inaceptable!

Adrien, Marinette y Tikki suspiraron con cansancio.

-Esta bien, vamos a comer -dijo Marinette, caminando hasta las maletas para comenzar a buscar la que sabia, tenia un poco de comida, queso y galletas. Sin embargo, no logro encontrarla -Oye, Adrien... ¿Y la maleta rosa con flores negras?

-Mi lady, todas tus maletas son rosas con flores negras.

-No Adrien, son rosas pero no todas tienen flores negras.

El chico arqueo una ceja y ella molesta le mostró una de ellas. La cual en lugar de flores tenia pequeños lunares negros, luego le mostró otra que tenia varios moños del mismo color. Adrien frunció el ceño, pensando en lo semejantes que eran todas a pesar de la diferencia de estampados.

-¿No esta?

-Si estuviera no te preguntaría.

Dándole la razón, el chico bajo la mirada pensativo, intentando recordar donde la había dejado. Cuando finalmente lo recordó, su rostro palideció.

-Ah, si... Creo que, tal vez, hay una posibilidad de que... Se me olvidara -dijo riendo nervioso.

-¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿Olvidaste la maleta con nuestra comida?! -exclamo Marinette molesta.

-¿La maleta con mi queso? -grito furioso Plagg.

-¿La maleta con mis galletas? -reclamo incluso Tikki, tan furiosa como todos.

-Si, bueno... Fue un error. Se quedo en la casa de tus padres -asintió avergonzado.

Plagg gruño e intento lanzarse contra su portador, pero fue detenido por Tikki que a pesar de estar molesta seguía teniendo mas calma que su compañero.

-Tranquilo Plagg, ya encontraremos que comer.

-¡Pero Tikki, mi queso!

-Tikki tiene razón -apoyo Marinette tranquila de nuevo -Tal vez olvidamos la maleta de comida que yo prepare, pero Adrien también trajo una igual ¿Cierto? -Adrien volvió a palidecer -Porque si compraste los víveres de la lista que te di ¿No es así? -pregunto la chica mirándolo amenazante.

-Creo, creo que...

-¡Adrien! ¿No compraste nada de la lista que te di? -grito molesta.

-No, lo siento... Lo olvide -admitió avergonzado -Pero podemos salir a comer ¿Les parece? Conozco un excelente restaurante -apuro a decir al ver la furia poco disimulada de todos.

Horas mas tarde, sentados en un lujoso restaurante, Marinette leía la carta que un elegante mesero le había dejado momentos antes.

-¿Y bien, princesa? ¿Que vas a ordenar?

-Nada, porque no entiendo nada del menú -se quejo frustrada -Adrien, te dije que fuéramos a comprar las cosas o que volviéramos a la casa de mis padres por la maleta para que cocináramos algo rápido.

-Esto es mas rápido que preparar cualquier cosa. Ademas, sabes que no se cocinar.

-Lo se pero no vamos a comer siempre en restaurantes. Recuerda que ya habíamos planeado todo esto, los dos vamos a dividirnos las tareas y a cocinar.

-De acuerdo, entonces imagina que hoy me toco a mi cocinar.

-Adrien...

-Por favor, mi lady... No te enojes -la interrumpió tomando sus manos cariñosamente sobre la mesa -Es nuestro primer día viviendo juntos.

-¡Exacto, es el primer día! ¿Que pasara cuando tengan una semana? -grito Plagg dentro del bolso de Marinette mientras devoraba su oloroso trozo de queso.

-¡Plagg, basta! -le regaño Tikki, también masticando su galleta.

-Basta los dos, por favor -dijo Adrien nervioso, lo que menos quería era que alguien notara la presencia del par de kwamis que los acompañaban.

Ante la escena, Marinette volvió a mirar su carta desanimada. Pensando preocupada que Plagg tenia razón, era el primer día y ya habían tenido mas de un problema. Siendo así, ¿Que mas pasaría en una semana? Realmente esperaba que nada malo.

.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron mas complejas de lo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado.

Al vivir con alguien más que no eran sus padres, ambos jóvenes se vieron forzados a ponerse de acuerdo en donde iba cada objeto... porque en cuanto había llegado la mudanza, los problemas habían crecido de manera vertiginosa.

Por un lado, a Marinette le encantaba que todo lo de la cocina estuviese precisamente en la cocina, sin embargo, aquellos días había descubierto que Adrien tenia una extraña manía de tener un par de jugos en el armario porque le daba sed durante las noches y como el jugo también le daba hambre siempre guardaba un croissant de jamón y queso.

"Te pondrás gordo, gatito. Y en tu trabajo, dudo que eso sea bueno" le había dicho, intentando con eso asustarlo.

¡Pero vaya sorpresa! Para Adrien, aquello no era un problema pues contaba con un largo y pesado entrenamiento que seguía casi todas las mañanas... Despertandola mas temprano de lo que le hubiese gustado a ella.

Por el otro lado, Adrien tampoco la pasaba muy bien durante las noches cuando Marinette le pedía patrullar sin ella por estar demasiado ocupada con los diseños que su padre le exigía entregar. Pero eso no era lo peor, había muchos males nocturnos de los que la chica no era consciente que tenia. Su amada novia a veces roncaba, babeaba, pateaba y peleaba por el control de la colcha con todas sus fuerzas. Condenandolo a dormir casi cayendo al suelo y sin manta.

Pero Marinette tampoco estaba muy conforme durante las noches pues Adrien al sufrir de insomnio primero había recurrido a intentar seducirla, en vano cabe mencionar, y después al verse rechazado siempre optaba por ver la televisión para intentar dormir, sin saber que ella no podía conciliar el sueño con ese ruido de fondo.

¡Y ni hablar de sacar la basura! Al igual que el resto de quehaceres domésticos, se requería de cierta organización. El problema era que ambos llegaban demasiado cansados del trabajo y los patrullajes así que ninguno quería sacar la basura, lavar los platos, limpiar el baño… Motivo por el cual, se habían visto forzados a organizar un horario con las responsabilidades de cada uno en esos temas para evitar mas discusiones.

Otro problema había surgido cuando llego la hora de pintar, amueblar y decorar. Porque el se inclinaba por el estilo moderno y ella prefería el rústico, así que al final habían tenido que ver cómo hacerlo funcionar para que el estilo del departamento que compartían fuera aprobado por ambos, para que los dos amaran su nuevo hogar. Complejo, mas no imposible.

Y pensar que nada de eso fue comparación para todo lo que vino después:

-Oye Adrien, ya te dije que este cesto es para la ropa sucia.

-¡Oh, perdón bugaboo! Es que todavía no me acostumbro

-¿Bromeas? ¡Tenemos casi un mes!

-Bien, esta vez... no lo olvidare.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada. Ya estaba harta de aquella escena tan típica con su novio, no obstante, si su novio insistía en dejar su ropa sucia se acumulara por todos los rincones, pronto tendría problemas por ello.

Y ella misma se encargaría de que fuera así.

-¡Princesa! ¿Has visto mi camisa naranja? -grito Adrien buscando desesperado entre sus cosas.

-Si Adrien, es muy bonita -respondió ella con burla, mientras terminaba de doblar la ropa que había lavado y la acomodaba dentro del armario. El chico la miro empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-No, me refiero a si sabes donde esta.

-No, no lo se...

-¡Pero tu acabas de lavar!

-Correcto, pero solo mi ropa.

-¿Que dices? ¡Acordamos que este fin de semana era tu turno!

-No me dio tiempo Adrien. Ademas ¿Tu no puedes lavar tu propia ropa?

-¡Si, pero era tu turno! ¡Yo he lavado tu ropa y la mía! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque era mi turno! -reclamo caminando hasta el cesto para después vaciarlo al suelo y comenzar a buscar entre la ropa tirada, encontrando finalmente su camisa y poniéndosela.

-Adrien, usa otra. Esa esta sucia.

-No, no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres, niño caprichoso?

-No puedo y no quiero -acepto con notoria molestia.

-Que infantil eres -se quejo ella rodando los ojos -Oye, un momento... ¿A donde vas sin recoger la ropa? -grito indignada al ver como el rubio tomaba las llaves y salia de la habitación.

-A trabajar, que es tarde. Gracias a que "alguien" apago mi alarma.

-Tus entrenamientos me agobian, Adrien.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, estas son las consecuencias -grito antes de cerrar la puerta. Marinette frustrada gruño sabiendo que ahora ella tendría que levantar la ropa del suelo.

.

-Adrien te toca preparar el desayuno.

-Error bugaboo, ayer me toco a mi. Hoy es tu turno.

-¡Pero ayer salí mas temprano al trabajo y no desayune aquí! ¡No es justo!

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso ya no es mi culpa -respondió el guiñandole un ojo - Así es que, te toca hacer el desayuno -añadió sonriendo de manera encantadora antes de comenzar a silbar una canción y entrar al baño para darse una ducha.

Marinette furiosa fue directo a la cocina y abrió la llave de agua. Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo bien, cerro el grifo de agua fría para abrir la del agua caliente.

Un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar en la ducha.

-¡Mi lady! ¿Podrías cerrar el agua caliente, por favor? ¡Me estoy congelando! -Y sin hacer caso, Marinette comenzó a silbar la misma canción que había escuchado de su novio mientras sonreía satisfecha -¡Marinette! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Pero nuevamente, la chica lo ignoro y comenzó a cocinar. Recordando la gran sorpresa que se había llevado al conocer mejor los hábitos alimenticios de Adrien, aquellos que habían permanecido ocultos más tiempo de lo que ella se había imaginado pues en los años que llevaban juntos, no se había dado cuenta que odiaba el brócoli o que la única forma en la que comía queso era dentro de un croissant.

Ahora viviendo juntos y cocinando para los dos, ambos tenían que ver qué comprar para llegar a una tregua en cuanto a sus gustos con la comida.

Y así entre recuerdos, cuando Adrien salio del baño Marinette ya se encontraba esperándolo sentada con una enorme sonrisa en el comedor. Sin embargo, al escuchar como su novio comenzaba a estornudar, la alegría de la joven se desvaneció.

Preocupada corrió a la recamara para llevarle un abrigo y arroparlo de manera protectora.

-¡Oh, Minou cúbrete! Yo, yo... creo que te vas a enfermar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien -respondió el tratando de tranquilizarla -Pero no tengo hambre. Sera mejor que me vaya.

-De eso nada -apuro a decir ella deteniéndolo -Hoy no iras a trabajar. Hablare con tu padre y le diré que estas muy enfermo, el tiene que entenderlo.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Adrien. Déjame hacerlo -rogó acariciando su rostro. El rubio sonrio enternecido y asintió.

-Yo lo hago.

Ella negó rápidamente.

-No, yo lo haré porque también voy a faltar hoy.

-Mi lady, no es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es! No voy a dejar solo a mi gatito -dijo cariñosamente, poniéndose de puntillas y besando sus labios -Ahora ve a cambiarte y acuéstate, es mejor que guardes reposo. Yo llamare a tu padre y en un momento te alcanzo con una taza de té caliente.

Adrien beso su frente conmovido.

-Gracias, bichito. Eres increíble.

Ella bajo la mirada entristecida.

-No Adrien, no lo soy. Esto es mi culpa y quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberte quitado el agua caliente -comenzó a decir con los ojos cristalinos por el llanto que amenazaba en salir de sus ojos -¡Te juro que no pensé que fueras a enfermarte!

-Olvida eso, ¿Quieres? Ya paso, ya no importa .

Ella asintió levemente, jurándose a si misma no volver a tomar venganza de aquella manera.

.

-¡Adrien ya tienes mucho tiempo dentro del baño! ¡Necesito entrar!

La voz del chico se dejo oir del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡Ya salgo!

\- ¡No, quiero que salgas ahora! ¿Que tanto haces adentro? -grito comenzando a tocar la puerta sin descanso mientras brincaba y se movía exageradamente, tratando de contener las horribles ganas que tenia de hacer del baño.

Cuando Adrien finalmente salio, Marinette rápidamente lo hizo de lado y entro para después cerrar la puerta de golpe. Puerta que inmediatamente se abrió de nuevo, dejando salir a la pobre chica con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contenía la respiración.

Una vez fuera sin dejar de moverse exageradamente, Marinette abrió la boca y dejo salir el aire contenido. Luego le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio, quien tenia el rostro completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Perdona, bugaboo... Pero creo que lo que cene anoche me hizo daño -explico nervioso, pasandole el desodorante ambiental.

Marinette rodó los ojos y lo tomo, después se armo de valor y volvió a entrar.

.

Marinette dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama cuando de la nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien encendió las luces. Asustada rabio los ojos y busco al responsable.

-¿Adrien? -pregunto molesta. Encontrándose con Chat Noir buscando algo en el armario -¿Que diablos haces? ¡Apaga la luz!

El héroe felino se giro a verla y sonrio nervioso ante la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Lo siento, mi lady. ¿Has visto mi celular?

-Tu bastón tiene celular.

-Si pero no los contactos de Adrien Agreste y olvide que tenia que llamar a alguien.

Ella gruño y trato de taparse el rostro con las mantas, sin embargo la luz que aun se filtraba le impedía dormir y los sonidos del chico moviendo cosas no ayudaban tampoco.

-¡Adrien, por amor a dios! ¡Apaga la luz y déjame dormir! -grito furiosa.

-Pero tengo que llamar.

-¡Hazlo mañana!

-No puedo, ¿De verdad no lo has visto?

-¡Apaga las luces!

-Ayúdame a buscarlo.

-¡Apágalas!

El chico abrió la boca para intentar responder pero las palabras no salieron al notar, casi de milagro, que su celular se encontraba junto a Marinette. Aliviado camino a la cama y lo tomo.

-¿Lo ves? Lo tenias tu.

-Yo no lo tenia.

-Claro que si, yo no lo deje aquí. De hecho, este mensaje yo no lo había visto... Ni este, ¿Marinette, revisaste mis mensajes? -reclamo sorprendido. La chica nerviosa trato de fingir indignación y se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Chat Noir no dispuesto a ser ignorado subio a la cama y gateo hasta queda junto a la joven. Luego comenzó a moverla -Marinette, ¿Por que revisaste mis cosas? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-¡Lo mismo debería decir yo, cada vez que me sigues y me espías siendo Chat Noir cuando salgo con Alya!

Adrien se sonrojo.

-Yo... Eso no...

-¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! Ya tienes tu celular, ahora vete.

-Marinette...

-Y si con "llamada importante" hablaba de Andrea ¡Adelante llámala! Parece muy desesperada, te llamo tres veces.

-¿Estas celosa, mi lady? -se burlo Chat Noir con notoria alegría y diversión, subiendo sobre el cuerpo de su novia e intentando besarla en los labios. Sin embargo, al ver aquello Marinette lo empujo tirándolo al suelo. Esta vez, sintiéndose genuinamente indignada.

-¡Ni en tus sueños! -mintió volviendo a taparse para "dormir" Sabiendo que en realidad si estaba celosa, muy celosa, demasiado celosa. ¡Excesivamente celosa! Pero no dispuesta a reconocerlo con el.

Al día siguiente, Adrien dormía profundamente cuando de pronto escucho el ruido de las cortinas abrirse de golpe y cerro los ojos con mas fuerza. Perturbado por la intensa luz de la mañana golpeando en su rostro. Sin saber que el sufrimiento de esa mañana recién estaba comenzando.

-¿Que? ¿Quien es? ¿Como, cuando? -grito asustado, brincando en la cama y abriendo los ojos al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas de Jagged Stone sonando excesivamente fuerte dentro de la habitación - ¿Que haces Marinette? -reclamo mirando a la chica, quien lo observaba recargada en la pared cerca de las bocinas. Ya vestida en un hermoso traje color turquesa que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Buenos días, gatito -saludo ella, con una voz tan dulce que contrastaba con sus malvadas acciones.

-¡Marinette, apaga la música! ¡Llegue de patrullar a las cinco de la mañana! -grito frustrado. Ella asintió y camino hasta el aparato para después, ante la sorpresa del joven, subir aun mas el volumen -¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Esta es tu venganza por lo de anoche? ¡Que inmadura eres, apaga la música!

-¿O si no que, gato callejero? ¿Llamaras a Andrea?

Completamente rojo por el coraje, Adrien le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras ella tomaba su bolso para salir de la habitación y posteriormente del departamento.

-¡Andrea es hombre! -grito el chico furioso, lanzando su almohada a la pared una vez se encontró solo.

.

Terminando con su transformación, el par de héroes salio de un callejón y camino unos cuantos metros hasta quedar frente a su edificio. Aquella había sido una de las pocas noches que habían vuelto a patrullar juntos, como antes. Y ambos lucían bastante satisfechos con repetir aquella experiencia.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de su departamento... Los problemas regresaron.

-Mi lady, las llaves -pidió el joven.

-Tu las tienes.

-No, yo no las tengo.

Las sonrisas de Plagg y Tikki se esfumaron dentro de la pequeña bolsa donde viajaban y se miraron con fastidio, sabiendo que sus portadores volverían a discutir.

-Tu las tomaste.

-Mentira, tu siempre las tomas.

-¡Adrien, yo te vi!

-Eso fue ayer, hoy tu las tomaste.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Mira el tamaño de mi bolso! -dijo mostrando el diminuto objeto.

-Tampoco es tan pequeño, entran perfectamente las llaves.

-Sabes que mi bolso siempre esta "ocupado"

Hartos de la situación, el par de kwamis decidió salir de la bolsa y con ayuda de sus poderes atravesaron la puerta como si nada. Luego les abrieron a sus portadores y se marcharon murmurando entre ellos lo infantiles y problemáticos que habían resultado ser.

-Antes hacían el amor, no la guerra -fueron las ultimas palabras que la pareja logro escuchar de Plagg. Avergonzados por la realidad de aquello, ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo y después, entraron sin decir una sola palabra mas.

Horas mas tarde, cuando la pareja ya dormía, sus kwamis intentaban buscarle alguna solución a los problemas que habían estado sufriendo por estar en medio de aquel caos.

-¡Ya no los aguanto, acabo de llegar a mi limite! -gritaba Plagg volando alrededor de Tikki. La cual permanecía sentada sobre una de las teclas del piano.

-Calma Plagg, esto se va arreglar.

-¿Enserio? -respondió el gato con ironía, volando hasta pisar una de las teclas y quedar a su lado -¿Y como, según tu?

La bichito sonrio emocionada .

-Tengo una idea.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette salio del trabajo, Adrien ya la estaba esperando recargado en su camioneta. Una vez fue consciente de su presencia se paralizo mientras el, comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Luego, sin previo aviso el chico la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Adrien? -murmuro Marinette confundida -¿Estas bien? -el asintió -¿A que se debe esto?

-A que te amo y no quiero perderte -confeso con sentimiento -Plagg tiene razón. Me he comportado como un tonto -añadió recordando que en un principio se reía de los pequeños problemas y buscaba la manera de solucionarlos, pero poco a poco había preferido ignorarlos.

Con los ojos cristalinos, Marinette movió la cabeza de manera negativa y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza. Sintiéndose incapaz de poder pronunciar cualquier palabra gracias al nudo que tenia en la garganta. Aquel que la hacia temer ante la posibilidad de estallar en llanto.

-No gatito, he sido yo la que no ha tenido paciencia contigo... Pero te amo demasiado y no quiero que dejes de amarme -dijo ella con voz trémula. Reconociendo que estaba acostumbrándose a vivir dañando su relación en pequeñas venganzas.

-¡Jamas lo haría, princesa! -apuro a decir el, sabiendo que ya no era capaz de imaginar una vida sin ella.

-¿De verdad? -el asintió -Entonces, ¿Por que no mejor comenzamos apoyándonos en las cosas que nos resultan mas difíciles? -sugirió ilusionada.

-¿Sin venganzas? -pregunto el sonriendo travieso.

Marinette soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

\- Sin venganzas -le susurro al oído antes de volver a besarlo. Notando como sus lagrimas ya corrían libremente a través de sus mejillas.

Mas tarde, cuando la pareja llego al departamento se encontró con el par de kwamis discutiendo en el comedor. Sorprendidos se miraron entre ambos y después, decidieron intervenir.

-¿Pasa algo Tikki? -pregunto Marinette.

-¡Si, que ya no soporto estar en la misma habitación con Plagg!

-¡No, soy yo el que ya no la soporta! ¡Ella siempre quiere tener la razón!

-¡Ahhh! -grito Tikki ofendida -¿Y crees que es muy fácil estar oliendo ese apestoso queso?

-¡Oye, no te metas con mi queso!

La bichito se cruzo de brazos y levanto el mentón orgullosa.

-Si es así... Marinette, he decidido que quiero vivir en otra habitación.

En ese momento, Adrien entrecerrando los ojos volteo a ver a Plagg que discretamente tenia un trozo de papel escondido, el cual leía mientras comía. Sin previo aviso, el chico se lo quito y comenzó a leerlo para después reír mientras se lo mostraba a su novia.

Tikki asustada abrió los ojos mientras volaba hasta donde se encontraba Plagg, quien consciente de que su plan había sido descubierto dejo de comer.

-¡Oh Tikki, Plagg! -exclamo la chica enternecida, tomando al par de kwamis entre sus manos y besando sus frentes -¡Muchas gracias por intentar ayudarnos! Pero ya lo hemos solucionado.

-De ahora en adelante, nos apoyaremos y comenzaremos a aceptarnos con nuestros errores -añadió Adrien, sabiendo que el camino seria largo y difícil pero valía completamente la pena.

Plagg y Tikki sonrieron satisfechos con la noticia y después de acariciarles la cabeza, Adrien beso a Marinette con todo el amor que sentía, despertando aquellas inconfundibles mariposas en el estomago de ambos.

Porque ese año habían decidido tomar las riendas y ser independientes de sus padres, habían decidido vivir por primera vez una de las experiencias mas emocionantes y aterradoras de sus vidas... pero no solos. Porque ambos se amaban con todo el corazon y unos cuantos defectos no podrían separarlos.

Porque juntos, eran perfectamente imperfectos.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **La historia tuvo 5497 palabras (Casi el limite) ¡Y no saben como me costo! Tuve que cortar mucho y ademas omitir un par de escenas donde aparecían Alya y Nino :(**

 **Se que no es la gran cosa pero espero que les guste, y si no que al menos los entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **Cuando leí la temática del concurso esto fue lo primero, primero que se me vino a la mente xD En verdad espero que cuente jajaja :"v**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
